KEEP FIGHTING SOLDIER
by Beloved daughter n sister
Summary: EDWARD LEAVES BELLA THINKING THAT IT IS GOOD FOR HER NOW HE IS COMING BACK AND HE CANNOT HELP BUT HOPE THAT BELLA WILL TAKE HIM BACK.WILL SHE?
1. Chapter 1

**KEEP FIGHTING** **SOLDIER**

CHAPTER 1

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING,STEPHINIE MEYER DOES.

I don't know much about hoe the us military works so if i write something wrong in any of the chapters i am apologizing right now.

**I was wearing the t-shirt she sent me,it was just a plain black t-shirt with "keep fighting soldier" written in bold white script across the front of the t-shirt.i was going through all the letters she sent me in this span of four though i never answered a single one of them she sent them regularly without any delay in the time if her letters were late it was due to delay in past four years i was able avoid going to the place where i am deemed to meet now i have to return if i want to came back i have to reenlist but that is something i will have to decide after i had met and talked to her.I would not be surprised if she did not accept me back into her life and ofcourse i won't blame her but these letters give me some hope that maybe... maybe she might take me back even after i had been so brutal and selfish to though what i did was for her good but still i was cruel to her but in all these letters it's as if she could understand what i was all the letters it was as if she was sitting right infront of me and talking she is such a great writer,ofcourse she is, afterall she is an even guesses my reactions correctly to her letters,she knows me too one letter really picked my interest since i recived it.**

** The letter said " you said that after you left it would be as if you did not even exist and you were quite succesful at it but you left something of yours with to always remind me of you even i did not know about it myself until now" the paper was a bit blotchy as if se was crying when she wrote by this time i would be in the place where it all started and most probably will be able to see her who was i trying to kid ofcourse i will look for her as soon as i am close enough.i was able hide here all this time like the coward i was.**


	2. Chapter 2

**KEEP FIGHTING SOLDIER**

**CHAPTER 2**

**DISCLAIMER:I donot own twilight,stephinie meyer does.**

**There has been some mistakes in the previous chapter and i corrected them myself,if u people like to u may check it out.**

*I guess i was out of the world for quiet a time reading the letters because my subordinate came to remind me that the plane that will be taking us to the base within the state was going to leave in half an hour.I quickly stashed my letters in my backpack and carried my luggage to the plane.*

**My name is Edward anthony masen.i am 27 and work for the army or probably i should say i used to work for the army,a commander to be exact.I have my own platoon at my disposal.I did not plan on joining the military since i was a child it was a decision i took when i was in the college doing my degree in bussiness administration,when i lost my parents edward sr. and elizabeth masen.I moved from newyork to los angels after i joined military for change of scenery even for the short while i will be away from the base.I bought a house in a decent locality,it was here in los angels that i met her.**

***I climbed in the plane and settled myself for the take off...***

**I used to stay at the base or go on as many missions possible so that the officers who had people waiting for them can take leave to go see them. as i completed three year of my enlisted time i was sent back until the next enlistment.I had six months of free time,it was the longest time i had to myself since my parents died,i was actually scared because i never let my mind have enough time to think.i was afraid that if it had enough time all i would be able to think is about my parents.**

**Before i knew it we were landing on the base in the los angeles i did not have any vehicle of my own so i was assigned by one of the soldier to drop me off at my my the way to my house we passed through the place where i had seen her for the first time,it was nothing but a dark alley.I remembered every single detail that day how she looked like a ruffled kitten ready to pounce and i guess the chuckle did escape my lips without my knowledge because the soldier asked me what was wrong.I just shook my head to tell him that it was nothing,Isabella marie swan thats her name.**


	3. Chapter 3

**KEEP FIGHTING SOLDIER**

**CHAPTER-3**

**DISCLAIMER-**I DONOT OWN STEPHINIE MEYER DOES.

**The liuetenant who dropped me at my house wished me a good night and left after that.****I unlocked the door to my house and went straight to my room.I had a hot shower to remove the stench of the day,i laid down on the bed holding a photo of both of us on one of the many dates we had been it was just for few months we had been together i knew from the moment i saw her face that she was the one for me.**

**As i laid there staring at the picture of us i could not help but loss myself in the memories,**

It was in my final year of college when i was 20(well i completed my high school early,so...yeah...) that i lost my parents in a terrible car crash,i was lost but i knew that my parents would never want me to ruin my life mourning I busied myself with studies and got the masters in the bussiness administration by 22,I could take over my father's bussiness but i knew i was no where near ready to deal with that.I needed time,but i was scared to be in the place which reminded me too much of my parents,it was during that time that i moved to LA and enroled myself in army.I was taken in immediately(guess i was lucky) and after the basic training i was immediately dispatched.I used to keep myself busy so that i won't depress myself thinking about my parents i was beggining to be able to accept the truth that my parents are not coming back.I was given a six month break by my then superior saying that i definetly needed the break before i cause myself some serious damage.I came back to LA but there was nothing to do so i just went out for a few club was nearby so i opted to go on foot,it was getting pretty late so i decided to call it a neighbourhood in which i was living is pretty safe,but abould two lanes down down our neighbour hood is an abandoned area which i can say for sure is not so safe and if i want to get back to my house from the club i had to pass through the area.

I was on my way back from the club,when i first met was in that abandoned area that i met her

That night i was passing through that place when i heard some voices in a dark alley...

DUN DUN DUN... to whom does those voices belong to?  
If u want to know then you have to review...honestly ppl i can't understand if u r liking it r REVIEWS...REVIEWS...


End file.
